The Mental Hospital
Dr. Cartwright: So Clara, wie fühlst du dich heute? Clara: Sehr gut muss ich sagen. Dr. Cartwright: Du nimmst doch täglich deine notwendige Medizin oder? Clara: Aber selbstverständlich! *lächelt* Dr. Cartwright: Ausgezeichnet. Kannst du mir vielleicht heute sagen ob du dich an irgendetwas erinnerst? Das was vor 3 Jahren passiert war? Kannst du mir irgendetwas Neues erzählen? Clara: Nein. Leider nicht. Ich kann mich an wirklich gar nichts mehr erinnern. Es-es tut mir schrecklich leid. Dr. Cartwright: Oh, das ist nicht schlimm. Wirklich, ich will dich nicht irgendwie zwingen mir mehr Informationen zugeben. Nur dass du das weisst, Clara. Das ist alles nur eine Frage der Zeit. Clara: *nicken* Dr. Cartwright: Okay. Ehm, also wenn du heute wirklich nichts Neues weisst, dann kannst du wieder in dein Zimmer. Kannst du alleine gehen oder muss die Krankenschwester dich begleiten? Clara: Nein, es geht schon. Ich finde mein Zimmer auch ganz gut allein. Dr. Cartwright: In Ordnung. Wir sehen uns morgen wieder, Clara. Clara, 23. März 2005 Ich bin ein ganz normales Mädchen. Mein Name ist Clara Elisabeth Hadley. Geboren am 12. Dezember 1990. Ich bin 15 Jahre alt, ziemlich klein, dünn wie ein Ast, habe goldblonde Haare und eisblaue Augen. Ich bin nicht sonderlich hübsch, bin aber ganz zufrieden mit mir. Ich wollte vorhin Dr. Cartwright nichts sagen, weil ich ihr den wahren Grund nicht verraten wollte, jedoch erzähle ich euch ''den ''wahren und einzigen ''Grund! Mir war klar wenn ich Dr. Cartwright mein Geständnis vorplappere werde ich noch für sehr viele Jahre ''hier gefangen bleiben. Und mit hier meine ich die North Bridge Psychiatrische Klinik. Ja, ich weiss schon. Ihr seid wahrscheinlich überrascht oder sogar geschockt und ihr denkt jetzt ich wäre irgend so ein voll Psychopath, der an sehr, sehr schweren psychischen Störungen leidet! Nein, dass bin ich nicht verdammt nochmal! Warum glauben das alle?! Ich habe schon zum tausendsten Mal gesagt, dass ich hier ''nicht hingehöre! Ich bin ''normal! Vollkommen normal! Ich habe nur einmal, ein einziges mal, einen Mord begangen! Aber nur aus purem Hass! Weil ich einfach nicht anders konnte! Ich wollte nie ''wirklich jemandem etwas Ernstes antun. Ich, ich bin ''nicht böse... Samstag, 18. September 1999, London '' „Dad! Oh, bitte hör doch auf!“ Wimmerte ich. Doch mein Vater wollte einfach nicht aufhören mich zu schlagen. Diese Schmerzen. Diese grausamen, furchtbaren Schmerzen waren einfach ''unerträglich. Mein eigener ''Vater schlug mich mit seinen Fäusten in mein Gesicht, meine Arme, meine Brust und meinen Rücken. Weil mein Vater sehr groß und stark gebaut war und ich so dünn wie ein Ästchen und die Größe eines kleinen Kindes hatte, konnte ich mich nicht wehren gegen so einen Riesen. Ich wusste, ich konnte so viel schreien und weinen wie ich wollte. Er würde nicht aufhören. Er würde ''nie damit aufhören. Während er mich fast zu Tode vermöbelte, war meine Mutter in einer Ecke zusammen gekauert. Die Arme um ihre Beine geschlagen, wiegte sie sich immer hin und zurück und schluchzte immer wieder laut auf. Sie blieb die ganze Zeit nur so, während er mich verprügelte. Sie half mir nicht. Keiner ''half mir. ''Ich war alleine… Montag, 20. September 1999, London Ich kam zurück von der Schule nach Hause. Ich blieb vor der Haustür stehen. Mein Vater und meine Mutter waren schon zu Hause. Vom offenen Fenster aus konnte ich die Stimmen des Fernsehers wahrnehmen und den Geruch von gebratenem Fett stieg mir in die Nase. Da wusste ich, dass meine Mutter gerade kochte und mein Vater Fernsehn schaute. Ich schaute in meiner rechten Hosentasche nach meinem Hausschlüssel. Jeder in der Familie hatte einen Hausschlüssel. Ich drückte die Türklinke langsam nach unten, die Tür war offen. Ich blickte zum inneren Türschloss. Hervorragend. Kein Schlüssel. Ich machte die Tür wieder leise zu und holte meine eigenen Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche raus. Ich sperrte die Türe zu. So. Sie war jetzt abgeschlossen. Ich suchte dann nach Streichhölzer. Ich fand ein Päckchen Streichhölzer auf der äusseren Fensterbank. Ich griff nach dem Päckchen und holte ein Streichholz herraus. Zündete es an und warf es gegen den weissen Vorhang des halboffenen Fensters. Weil unser Haus nicht wirklich das neueste war und das Holz dünn und alt, war es sehr leicht entzündbar. Kaum hatte ich den Vorhang angezündet fing er sofort Feuer und brannte lichterloh. Fenster zersprangen, Holz ächzte und knackte und vereinzelte Gasexplosionen gingen in die Luft. Ich hörte wie mein Vater panisch schrie und gleich darauf meine Mutter. Wenige Sekunden später sah ich wie die Türklinke wild hin und her gerissen wurde…doch die Tür ging nicht auf, weil ich sie abgeschlossen habe. Ich machte einige Schritte rückwärts um von weiter Entfernung meine Tat zu betrachten. Das ganze Haus stand schon nach wenigen Minuten komplett in Brand. Ich schmunzelte bei dem Anblick. So wie meine Eltern jetzt, hatte ich jahrelang geschrien. Danach fing ich an zu lachen. Es war erfreulich. Diese Farbe, rot-gelb war einfach so wunderschön. Einfach prachtvoll. Die Idee zur Polizei zu gehen war eigentlich auch eine Möglichkeit, doch ich beging lieber Selbstjustiz, weil dann konnte ich stolz sagen: Ja. Ich habe es getan. Ich, Clara Elisabeth Hadley. Was danach passierte konnte ich mir wirklich nicht erklären. Ich wachte in einem nicht wirklich weichem Bett, in einem kleinen Zimmer auf, mit weissen Wänden und einer grossen, schweren Metalltür. Was ihr wissen sollt ist, dass ich meine Mutter umgebracht habe, weil sie mir NIE ''geholfen hatte und ich habe meinen Vater umgebracht, weil er mir ''jahrelang ''schmerzhafte Sachen angetan hatte. Mir wurde zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt erklärt, dass ich gerade in einer Anstalt gelandet war, in der nur Leute eingewiesen wurden, die ''wirklich ''schwere psychische Krankheiten hatten, die ''fast ''unheilbar sind. Doch wie vorhin schon erwähnt, ich gehöre ''hier nicht hin. ICH BIN NICHT PSYCHISCH KRANK. Clara Elisabeth Hadley, wurde am Tag an dem sie eigentlich die Klinik verlassen konnte, dabei gesehen worden, wie sie einer Krankenschwester, die seit mehreren Jahren in dieser Klinik arbeitete, die Kehle mit einer Glasscherbe durchschneiden wollte. Sie wird bis heute noch, in einem Raum mit Fenster und Türen die man nicht von innen aufmachen konnte, eingesperrt. ~DarknessAngel~ Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Artikel ohne Bilder Kategorie:Horror Kategorie:Psycho